What Are We, Exactly?
by LycoX
Summary: She's been in his life for 2 months now and Clark's beginning to wonder what exactly they are to one another.


**What Are**

 **We, Exactly?**

 **Disclaimer: This is a one-shot sequel to 'The Heat Stream Hypothesis' and takes place about 2 months later and a few days after the season 2 episode 'Ryan'. Though Ryan does NOT develop a tumor and is adopted by the Kents.**

* * *

For two months now, the lovely Alicia Baker has been in Clark Kent's life. And recently, he's begun to wonder what exactly it is they are. Especially since they tended to cuddle and did a thing here and there that was, well, more then friendly. But had so far been hesitant to ask thanks to fear of what the answer might be. Now not fear of her answer being in the positive but more so in the negative. For Clark, it was a lot worse then the times Pete found out about him and all the trouble that entailed and the Red Meteor incident. Of course, unlike Pete, Alicia still didn't know the full secret and he wasn't exactly ready to change that just yet. Though he would change his current circumstances right now if it wasn't for a lost bet he suffered between himself and Alicia earlier that day! With the winner having to do what the other wanted and naturally, through some fashion or other, Clark lost. And had to paint her toe nails blue.

Which is what he was currently doing and was nearly done after having to chse a snickering Ryan out of the Barn at one point. "I may never do my own nails again." Sighed Alicia contentedly.

Loving the feel of his hands on her feet very much. Clark frowned but said nothing until a certain thought about what they were came to mind again. Clearing his throat, he began to speak a bit nervously. "So uhh… I uhh, I have a question."

"If its can you stop now, the answer's no."

She smiled at the rueful look he gave her. "That wasn't it, actually."

"Oh. Okay. What is it then?" Wondered the girl curiously wondered if he was actually aware of the fact he was rubbing her foot more then painting her nails at that point.

Not that she was going to complain of course! Her eyebrows raised when he started to blush, making her very curious about what could be causing that! "Umm… Well… I've been, I've been wondering what exactly it is that, that we are?"

"What we are?"

"Yeah. Cause I'm pretty sure friends don't really cuddle in the middle of the night in limited clothing. Or flirt, or sometimes make out and get a little… Handsy." Clark finished with his face turning even redder and making her think it was cute as Hell.

Now she knew exactly, at least in her mind, what they were, but it was clear he had yet to quite get on the same wavelength. Which saddened her since this was probably a side effect of having been so into Lana and being so cut off a lot due to his abilities. "Well… We're definitely not just friends, Clarkus."

"We're… We're not?" Came the slightly squeaky reply that made her grin in amusement.

"Nope!"

"I'm not really into that whole Friends with Benefits thing I've heard about, Alicia." No matter what his Red Meteor self tried to imply otherwise!

A giggle escaped her after that blunt response. "Ohh God, I love those farm values of yours! No, sweetie, we're not that either. I'm your girlfriend, silly!"

"You are?"

"Mm-hmm. And you, my Mighty Oak Tree, are my boyfriend."

"I am!?"

"Yep! I honestly thought you knew at this point given how we've gotten a little… Adventurous, a few times." She told him with a wink that made the heat go rushing back to his face again.

Though Clark honestly felt pretty damned relieved by what she had told him! "Well… Given my limited experience, I just wasn't sure and was a little afraid of what you would say."

"Aww, I'm sorry, sweetie. Had I any idea I would have brought this up much sooner." Alicia replied as she reached up to hug him. Not being bothered if it ruined the nail polish on her toes.

He happily hugged her back. "You know me, always keeping things to myself."

"Much to my dismay due to my never ending quest to get you to be more open." Chided the girl as she pulled back some to kiss him.

An action he was happy to return. It wasn't long before the kiss deepened for awhile until she pulled back with an impish look on her face. "Now, I think my boyfriend needs to get back to my toes."

Her words made him roll his eyes but he pecked her on the lips regardless and saluted her. "Yes ma'am! Whatever my girlfriend wants. Within reason of course." Clark replied with a smile.

Giggling some while rolling her eyes at her man, she kissed him again before laying back down and much like him, feeling quite happy about how this whole thing had ended up going! _Man, I really gotta put myself out there more. Coulda saved me days of mentally torturing myself and all that._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Gonna have to agree with ya there, Clark! Hope folks enjoyed!**


End file.
